


The Very Long Night of Joshua Lyman

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance, Santos Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is in a red dress. Josh is in a bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Long Night of Joshua Lyman

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic prompt any, any, "you know it's almost a shame to have to take this off you"

Donna is wearing a red dress and Josh is not in a good mood. 

Not because she doesn't look good in red, because she does. She looks good in everything. And nothing, Josh admits to himself, just to be thorough. 

But Donna is wearing a red dress tonight and he's always loved her in red.

Especially when it's red and long and slinky, clinging to her every curve. 

This, of course, would usually put him in a good mood. 

But today, their morning together was cut short by an Oval Office summons for him. Their lunch together was cancelled due to a rumour that the beading on Helen's dress was done by child workers in a Pakastani sweat shop - Josh had sworn he could hear C.J. laughing all the way from California.

So basically, he hasn't seen his wife much today, until she appears at a State Dinner in a dress designed to drive him out of his mind. 

Josh Lyman is many things, but patient is not one of them so he manages to find Donna in a quiet corner, drag her into an alcove and steal a kiss. He'd do more than that but he's impatient, not stupid. "You look amazing," he tells her, running a hand down her arm. "When I get you home..."

Her laugh is low and throaty. "Promises, promises."

"Oh, I keep my promises." His hand runs down her side, over her hip, lower again. "You know it's almost a shame to have to take this off you..."

Donna arches an eyebrow and smiles sweetly, a combination that only she can pull off. "Oh Josh," she says and it almost sounds like she pities him. "You only say that because you don't know what I'm wearing underneath."

With that, she brushes a kiss across his lips and she is gone, leaving him standing in the alcove, back flush against the wall, counting to one hundred. 

A very long night has just got a whole lot longer. 


End file.
